super_mario_64_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Block
Blocks (also called Cap Blocks, ! Blocks, ? Blocks, or Brick Blocks) are stationary item blocks. They are mainly found as ! Blocks located in mid-air, which exist in multiple variants and in three states. States Inactive blocks need to be actived by finding and pressing a switch of the corresponding color. Active blocks hold various items, that will be released when Mario jumps at them from below. Once hit, an active block will change into an emptied state. If it stays in this state or returns to its active state depends on the kind of block. Types of Blocks 'Yellow ! Blocks' Yellow ! Blocks release Coins upon being hit. The amount of Coins ranges from three to ten coins per block. Yellow ! blocks only release regular Coins. Some specific Yellow ! Blocks contain a Koopa Shell. The probably most famous ones of these are the one in Lethal Lava Land and Shifting Sand Land. Once a Yellow ! Block has been hit, it will stay in its emptied state untill the player revisits the corresponding world. Tiny Huge Island Beach Yellow box.png|A Yellow Block as it appears on Tiny-Huge Island. This specific one contains a 1-Up Mushroom. Tiny Huge Island Beach Yellow box 2.png|Another one from Tiny-Huge Island. This specific block contains a Power Star. 'Red ! Blocks' Red ! Blocks release a Wing Cap upon being hit. They always release a single Wing Cap. Once a Red ! Block has been hit, it will stay in its emptied state for awhile. Waiting long enough, leaving the block's spawning area or the revisiting the corresponding world will cause the block to return to its active state. 'Green ! Blocks' Green ! Blocks release a Metal Cap upon being hit. They always release a single Metal Cap. Once a Green ! Block has been hit, it will stay in its emptied state for awhile. Waiting long enough, leaving the block's spawning area or the revisiting the corresponding world will cause the block to return to its active state. Metal Cap block inactive.png|A Metal Cap Block as it appears before its activation. Metal Cap switch.png|The Green Switch, that needs to be pressed to activate the Metal Cap Blocks. Metal Cap block active.png|An activated Metal Cap Block after pressing the Green Switch. 'Blue ! Blocks' Blue ! Blocks release a Vanish Cap upon being hit. They always release a single Vanish Cap. Once a Blue ! Block has been hit, it will stay in its emptied state for awhile. Waiting long enough, leaving the block's spawning area or the revisiting the corresponding world will cause the block to return to its active state. Vanish cap block before activation SM64.png|A Vanish Cap block as it appears before its activation. Vanish cap switch SM64.png|The Blue Switch, that needs to be pressed to activate the Vanish Cap blocks. Vanish cap block after activation SM64.png|An activated Vanish Cap Block after pressing the Blue Switch. 'Red Brick Blocks' Red Brick Blocks release a Giant Mushroom upon being hit. They always release a single Giant Mushroom. Once a Red Brick Block has been it, it will break and stay destroyed until Mario re-enters the level. Red Brick Blocks are mainly found in slightly hidden locations, but unlike ! Blocks, they will be active from the start of the game. Smaller versions of the Red Brick Blocks also replace the common, wooden boxes, that were found in the orginal game. ''Super Mario 64 DS'' In Super Mario 64 DS, all the ! Blocks, except for the yellow variety, were replaced by red ? Blocks. The yellow variety retains its contents from the original game. They are initially transparent, and had to be activated by hitting the ? Switch in a secret level named after the switch. They contain Power Flowers, or Feathers in certain levels for Mario. If anyone other than Yoshi hits the Power Flower box without their Caps, however, a Bob-omb will come out instead. Blocks are known as Bricks and have an appearance similar to Red Brick Blocks, no longer sharing their cork-like texture with Crazed Crates. They are also much more common than before. Some Bricks contain Mushrooms, but this is quite rare. Mario, Luigi, and Wario can also break Bricks, but Yoshi cannot break them with any of his attacks unless he has eaten a Mushroom. In addition, Black Bricks are introduced as a variant that can only be broken by Wario. However, any character can break them with the help of a Mushroom. Some Black Bricks also have Super Mushrooms. Mario and a Red Mushroom Block DS.png|Mario walks towards a larger Red Brick Block on the way up to the summit of Bob-omb Battlefield's mountain. Category:Secrets